Hitokiri Tenshi
by SailorLoneStar
Summary: An angel joins the war of the Meiji Restoration seeking answers to questions she has forgotten. But her fate will be forever doomed, changed by a lady of the name Tomoe... R
1. A Shadow in the Night

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.  Never has and probably never will.  *sighs* Humans always desires the things they cannot have.

Hitokiri Tenshi-Prelude to Rurouni Soujiro 

A Shadow in the Night:

            "I'm home," Hitokiri Battousai said flatly as he stepped into the house.  A faint fragrance of white plums filled the air as a beautiful lady bowed to him in respect.  She had long dark hair tied low, and aside from her silent beauty, she was a typical Japanese woman with a unique accessory of a sash that was draped on her arms and hung loosely behind her.

            The man stepped past her, not uttering another word.  The woman smiled lightly as she slid the door close.

            "Tomoe… do you _really_ love that man?" a voice whispered into the night.  A girl with sparkling sky blue eyes and long starry midnight blue braid sat on a roof across from the couple.  She would have nearly passed for a Japanese if not for the short-sleeved Chinese-styled shirt she wore over her white dress, currently hidden under a black hooded cloak.

She watched quietly watched the shadows move behind the screened doors.  It was a two-some family, just like what hers used to be…  Against her will, unwanted memories flooded her mind…

"But sir, this human is much too young to bear children.  She is a mere child herself!" a voice said meekly.

_"Quiet!  It is a female, and with her I can gain an _heir_ to inhabit to continue my rule!  With a newborn body, I can finish my capture of this moon, and begin on Saturn," a dark voice stated maliciously.  With a sinister smile, he relentlessly began to make love to a little girl of five years.  The child lost all sense of reality and knew only that of sorrow & pain. Her memories of a now dying kingdom that was once her beloved home disappeared into the subconscious oblivion in her painful cries…_

Battousai abruptly looked up from his dinner, startling Tomoe.  His amber eyes gleaming as he picked up his katana and approached the door.

"What is it?" Tomoe asked fearfully.  _"Please don't let it be her!"_

"Someone alone," he said coldly as he stepped out.  He scanned the rooftops were he had last felt the ki.  He wouldn't tolerate any danger that dared to come so near to his home and Tomoe.  Scanning his surroundings a last time, he only felt the presence of an innocent young child, and then returned inside calming Tomoe.

_"Too close,"_ the girl frowned.  She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  She kept a child's form of kenki up, still hiding a hitokiri's.  Since she had learned about ki, she discovered she could complete mask hers into nothingness.  But she only took the pains to do so when she was around the legendary manslayer.  Invoking it used to take concentration and energy that left little room for anything else.  But it took less and less as she began to get the hang of it.  It was a matter of suppressing the pain but keeping the young innocence and gullibility of a youth.

Before leaving, she looked back once, _"I promised to protect you and to never fight him.  But can you protect yourself from emotions?"_

Author's Note: Please feel free to correct me, for I am no Kenshin expert.  Especially of the Bakumatsu era.  [That is the term right?]  Would anyone mind telling me when Tomoe died?  It would help a lot.  Anyway, please review, I know it was short, but this is a shorter story to tell, and is a little more planned out than some of my other ones… Heh heh…  R&R onegai!


	2. Anger and Fear

Author's Note: I'm kinda scared to continue, considering the amount of people who reviewed almost immediately. *still in shock*  But here it is anyway!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  Not even a brain!  This applies to about owning Kenshin.

Anger and Fear:

            A sake jug dropped on the wooden floor of a hut situated in a forest.

"Hiko-sensei, I'm back," she called in.  Seijuro Hiko looked up to see the girl he took in as a second student after his baka deishi left to join the war.

Her full body-length cloak flowed behind her as majestically as Hiko's own white cape.  It was joined at a silver star at the base of her neck, and the cloak parted to show her clothes.  The skirt was an illusion created by flowing wide pants, in a way similar to a hakama without pleats.  Her slightly hidden blue shirt easily showed off the curves of her womanhood.

"Do you always have to scrutinize me and my body?" she asked, her eyebrow was raised as she placed the sake next to him.  "I can perfectly take good care of myself!"

"It certainly wasn't that way when I, the great Seijuro Hiko the 13th master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, took you in that day," Hiko said grumpily as he began drinking the sake.

"I'm stronger now," she glared, unconsciously tapping the two katana(s) in their dark blue sheaths.

Hiko slammed the jar down, and glared back, "And if you have to face the real manslayers?  They're still in a whole different league than you.  Just because the public calls you the Hitokiri Tenshi does not mean that you are any skills!  And most importantly, what if someone decides to rape you again?"

Her eyes turned into an icy gray-blue.  Hiko looked back at her with an air of superiority.  She hated the past and strove to avoid it.  She stalked out of the house, her ki crackling with anger and resentment.

Hiko inwardly sighed.  He couldn't understand her resistance to kenjutsu.  It was the very thing that kept her safe and gave her the chance to do what she wanted to do, to protect the weak.  Hiko frowned as he realized yet again how much she is turning into Kenshin.  Resenting the connection, he went back to the clay pottery he was making.  Seeing the mess, he allowed himself to indulge in the sake brought to him.  He watched over her angry ki, knowing it would be quite a while before she gets control of it.

_"Baka shoshou,"_ she grumbled to herself as she stood out in the cool night air.  Taking a deep breath, she fought to calm her emotions, the one major weakness of a swordsman.  Failing to do so, she angrily tossed one of the swords aside, and unsheathed the other.  She crouched slightly, taking her stance.  In a blur of darkness, she was past the tree she was facing.  Sheathing the doubly dull blade, she heard the tree then cracked and crashed to the ground.  She frowned at the damage.  The base of the fallen tree was jagged and proved her cut to be unclean.  She threw the sword to join its brother, and she stalked away.  _"Power.  I'm not physically strong enough," _she groaned to herself.  Hiko was exceptionally vague when she had asked how she could improve hers.  _"Men!"_ she fumed.  "_They're oh-so-mighty all the time,"_ she thought sarcastically.

            She leapt up and grabbed a high branch of a different tree.  She pulled herself up so that her chin hovered above the branch.  Holding it for a moment, she began listing why she hated men.  For each time she pulled herself up she added more.  When her reasons became silly nonsense, she let go and let herself drop onto the ground.

            But the ground never received her.  She looked up to see a smile greet her.

"It isn't everyday I have the honor of catching an angel," he said, his eyes twinkling slightly mischievously.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered in surprise.

"I just came to drop by," he answered as he gently placed her on the ground.  She fidgeted slightly when he didn't remove his arm from her waist.

            "What were you doing?" he asked, drawing closer.

            "Ano…" she blushed in embarrassment.  He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face.  "I wanted to be stronger, physically."  She answered in a whisper.

            "Whatever for?" he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  "I'll be there for you, Tenshi," he smiled as he drew closer.  Her bright blue eyes began to show twinge of fear.

            "There are some things that I will eternally fear," she whispered back, shivering.  She tried to pull away, but his hold was firm.

"May I please be excu-" Her request was cut short by the soft lips that pressed on hers.  His hand cradled her cheek as the other pulled her closer.  He lingered there, enjoying on the bodily warmth of her body and the sensation of a kiss.  But the warmth of affection only seemed to be in a one-way flow.

            Okita Souji broke the kiss, curious as to why his love wasn't returned.  He was received by fearful eyes, alarm evident in them. Puzzled, he watched her smile emptily.  To anyone else, the smile would have passed as genuine joy, but Okita knew it was only a means to control her ki, which had hidden itself.

            "I-I have to go," he said at last, hurt by the rejection.  "I promised to meet Saito-san tonight."

            She looked away and nodded.  Okita looked at her longingly before he left.  Tokio-san had promised him that it wouldn't hurt.  Then why did he ache so much on the inside?  It was like she responded as if she was in a battle, not as if they were the close friends they were...

            Tenshi waited until she was sure that he was well away before she allowed herself to face her thoughts.  She barely managed to keep herself together.  Fear had surged through her body, completely numbing her reflexes.  She was so easily caught by someone and the kiss was so easily taken.  If it had been someone else, more would have been taken from her.  She bit her lips, fighting her tears.  The truth came to her in that one gentle kiss.  _She was weak._

Author's Notes: The details of the future of Tenshi are still a little fuzzy.  ^-^  Thank you for the reviews!  I'm actually extremely surprised by the reviews.  *faints from shock*  Anyway enjoy!  I updated sooner than I planned thanks to all of you very kind reviewers!!!!

Personal thanks:

            Chri- Thanks, I was hoping I got the mood thingy right.  Don't worry about the Sailor Moon part, it's not really a big part.  And to your q', I think it's because ff.net hasn't been able to display it yet.  Unfortunately, some things take time.

            Madphilie- Thanks for reviewing, I'm actually going to keep Tenshi's identity a bit of a secret so I can pull to sequels out of this. *grins evilly*

            Animeluverthatiam- See!  *points at chapter* Update!  Just for you and all the other reviewers!

            Naomi- Thanks for the tidbit!  It's going to help a lot!

            Kamimura Kaoru- Like I said, o/~ _I'm not telling _o/~  *evil grin*  I'm really thrilled you like my chapter.  [No sarcasm intended!]  I just hope it doesn't go downhill.  You should update soon too!


	3. Close Encounters

Author's Note: I have one thing to declare.  I **greatly** detest my second chapter.  Thank you.

Disclaimer: I no own Kenshin. I no know no proper English.

Close Encounters:

            "Table for two?" the waitress smiled as a couple entered the restaurant.  Tomoe returned the smile and bow, as Battousai nodded.

            "Come right this way," the waitress gestured with an outstretched arm and led them through the bustling crowds in the building.  Battousai had an uncanny way of keeping people several feet away, so Tomoe walked closely behind him in his circle of open space.  Tomoe was able to see all the diners in the morning bustle, but to her dismay, many gave her husband a cautious sidelong look.  She knew none of them saw the hidden kindness in his heart, not even her only confidante, _'Aishiteru'_.  A sudden click interrupted Tomoe's thoughts.  Looking up, she saw her husband glaring at the male in the threesome next to the empty table.

            "Hajime Saito," Kenshin plainly stated, as Tomoe recognized the name of her loved one's nemesis.  The woman next to him must be his wife, and the youngest girl…

            "Battousai," Saito announced just as simply, defiantly giving his full attention to his bowl of soup.

            "How could you let the two enemies sit together?!" Battousai heard one of the waitresses hiss at another in the restaurant's silence.  He heard the recipient whine in fear as the evident tension grew in the deafening silence.

            Tomoe bit the inside of her lip, upset over the turn of events.  She had only wanted to go out to eat to enjoy a morning before Kenshin had to leave again.  Her selfish desire would lead to the destruction of her loved one if she did nothing.  She opened her mouth, hoping for calming words to escape.

            "Good morning, sir!" a sweet voice popped up in the silence.  Tomoe's mouth closed.  The innocent voice was not hers.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?  The food is quite delicious here!" the voice continued.  This time, Battousai was able to attach a face to that syrupy voice.  To his amusement, the face smiled as if he was another ordinary pedestrian as opposed to the assassin he really was.

"Uncle Saito has been kind enough to finally take us out today," the girl continued with great familiarity.  Battousai raised an eyebrow questioningly, to which the girl quickly responded, "oh!  Forgive me.  I am called Aiteru," and she bowed her head, "this is my kind aunt Tokio, and it would seem that you have already met my uncle, Saito."

"Interesting niece," Battousai smirked crookedly as the sword clicked back into place.

"The worst I assure you," Saito answered, looking in his adversary's eyes, the same crooked smile on his face.  To this, the girl pouted playfully, muttering, "I resent that, you know."

Kenshin chuckled as he sat at the far end of the table, prudently away from Saito's.  Tomoe sat across from him, relieved, like the rest of the restaurant that had returned to its breakfast, that no fighting had erupted between the two.

Tomoe sat perfectly contented across her love, enjoying the hum of soft chatter and the clatter of food utensils.  As her meal arrived, she happily picked her chopsticks up when she heard a drift of words float her way.

"Auntie, Uncle, I must leave again tonight.  I might not return for a few months," the girl murmured, interrupting Saito's wonder at the flicker of violet he could have sworn he had seen before Battousai sat down at his table.

"But you just got here last night!" Tokio protested, Saito held a hand up to silence her and allow for the girl to continue.

"I am truly sorry.  But _family_ calls from afar," she answered.  "Thank you for your hospitality, I will be returning as soon as I can.  Please forgive me," the girl said as she stood and bowed deeply.

"Should I send someone with you?" Saito asked.

"No need," she smiled, "I can take care of myself.  I must prepare to leave now, please excuse me."

The girl turned to leave, but saw Battousai's amber eyes watching her.  She smiled and bowed to the two of them.  "It was a pleasure to meet you," she smiled sweetly, glancing at Tomoe, who nodded in understanding.

Battousai heard Tomoe sigh, but quickly pushed it out of his thoughts.  He watched the girl pay for the meal and disappear out the doorway.  _"Why would such a girl need protection to see family?  Has the war truly turned so horribly?"_

Battousai turned back to look at his beautiful wife, but couldn't push the final, not wholly loyal, thoughts that invaded his mind…

Author's Note:

I have finally got my thoughts sort out.  Just to clear things, (now that I'm not on the usual sugar high) the original intention of 'Hitokiri Tenshi' was for background, but due to the gracious input of reviewers, I came across a better idea, to which I wish to implement.  But I still need/want to write 'Hitokiri Tenshi' for its original purpose.  So now, this fic has a dual purpose.

About this fic: Interchanging use of Battousai vs. Kenshin is used to denote character.  Kenshin did NOT have dirty thoughts; just so you, selected few, perverted readers know.

Please review!  I'm sorry, I have written in a while.  I had a major writer's block.  -_-'  Keep me inspired!  Your input actually helps make my minimal writer grow into something a bit better!  As my cousin says, "Until next we meet!" ^_~


	4. Dark Hatred

I don't own Kenshin.  But I got a Kenshin picture book thing!  Does that count?

Dark Hatred:

            Tenshi smiled peacefully at red moon, enjoying the wind that played with her midnight dark hair.  She loved how the wind made her high ponytail swish and swing back and forth.  She closed her eyes and reveled in the crisp, cool breeze.

            But her moment of peace was interrupted as she felt a dark presence press at her soul, and the sudden smell of blood pervaded her senses.  She quickly pinpointed the source from her perch on her client's roof.

            A large group of men strutted down the street.  Their very manner suggested that they owned the area.  The civilians hushed and quickly pushed the stray children into the houses.  They laughed, as they taunted and harmed those around them.

Tenshi glared at them, disliking the gangs that took advantage of the situation and forced people to pay for their 'protection'.  She knew no true group of samurai would be so rude toward their surroundings and the country they fought for.  She was sick of disrespectful idiots who further tormented the poor people who were already in fear of the war.

As they drew near, she leapt from her post and soared down upon them like a horrendous bird of prey.  She unclasped her dark cloak, which flew away, and she landed upon one of them with a version of the Ryu Tsui Sen.

She jumped away, and stood in the midst of their shocked expressions.  "State your name and your purpose," she demanded icily, her head tilted forward so that her long bangs covered the majority of he face.

One of the men growled and stepped forward, "I am Hakara of the Ishin Shishi!  And we will destroy any opposition to the modernization of Japan!"

Tenshi glared, angered by the name of the Shinsen Gumi's nemesis.  She finally understood Saito's great hatred for them.  "Bastards, if allowing the Westerners into Japan means people like you may walk to the streets of this sacred land, then I cannot allow such a thing to occur," she said icily.

"SHINE! (DIE!)" she yelled as she charged at them with a two-hand grip upon her katana, which was positioned diagonally across her body.  The man flinched into his stance, but he failed to meet her attack prepared.

Her katana ripped a slash across his body in one fluid movement, and sidestepped around his crumpling body to eliminate the man behind him.

He was a bit more prepared than the first.  His katana came down upon her, but her sheath pushed it away just as quickly.  Caught off guard and defenseless in that short moment, he suffered the same fate as his squad leader as Tenshi's katana punctuated his body and through his heart.

As she kicked his body off her sword, she eyed the rest of the shivering group.  Half of them, angered by the quick defeat of two of their men, charged at her.  Tenshi stood her ground and held her katana vertically and waited patiently for the precise moment.  In a quick sweep, the men's charge turned into their downfall as they all fell to the ground, with severed bodies.

She casually stepped over their bodies, as a quick slash in the thick air ridded the blade of the staining blood.  The remaining men of this squad of the Ishin Shishi were either frozen with the terrifying fear evident in their eyes, or they were scampering away like insignificant rats.

"This is for the Shinsen Gumi!" she shouted…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Tomoe… you married a horrible man…  The Ishin Shishi are monsters!_  Tenshi thought angrily, as she retrieved the last kunai that was buried into the man's head.  _I hope you realize that soon, because you deserve someone so much better than that, nee-san…  _She fumed, not hearing the dying man's last words…

Author's Note:

            *Screaming and running away from everyone* Don't hurt me please!  It's part of the plot!  *peeks out from hiding place and sees it's safe*  Oh yeah, Tomoe's dying next chapter.  AH!  *hides from a second wave of weapons*

            This is my first time doing a fight scene.. heh heh…  Please review and tell me how I did!  Any criticism would help!  [Or I can just find some other person to do it for me.]  Anyway, hope you liked it!  Thank you for previous reviews too! [PS: Perhaps anyone could tell me how Tomoe died exactly?  I don't trust my memory too much.]


End file.
